Blue Rose
by noh-chan
Summary: Cuando los pétalos caen, la rosa muere, igual que pasa con su portador, Garry. El dolor de una chiquilla rubia y su soledad harán caer a la hermosa rosa azul, ¿o tal vez no? Garry x Ib.


Buff.. Hace mil que no actualizo mis otros fics.. La verdad es que ya no me llaman mucho la atención pero creo que debería acabarlos xD En fin, escribí este one-shot sobre Ib, un juego genial que me encanta :3

Bien, antes de leer aviso: No se va a entender si no has jugado xD

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**Blue rose**

Un pétalo azul cayó al suelo.

Mary corrió a través de los pasillos de la casa de Sketch Book riendo alegremente.

Ib y Garry se apresuraron a seguirla, pero la perdieron de vista.

Encontraron otro pétalo en el suelo, Garry jadeaba levemente.

Caminaron algo más deprisa apurados.

Ib comenzó a desesperarse al ver otro pétalo azul en el suelo, unos pasos más adelante.

La chica miró al chico del pelo lila asustada y él le sonrió tiernamente.

Siguieron caminando apresuradamente para conseguir de nuevo la rosa azul.

Otro pétalo.

Garry se comenzaba a notar algo mareado y con dolor de cabeza y recibió una mirada preocupada de parte de su amiga.

Ella le preguntó con voz temblorosa qué tal estaba cuando vio otro pétalo azul en el suelo.

Él simplemente sonrió restándole importancia pero acto seguido cayó de rodillas.

Ib se fijó en que más adelante había otro pétalo y parecía ser que Mary subió por unas escaleras.

Alterada Ib abrazó a Garry fuertemente intentando que él no se golpeara contra el suelo.

Él dejó caer una lágrima por su rostro y acarició el pelo de la niña.

Un suave gemido de dolor anticipaba que otro pétalo cayó…

La castaña ya no tenía tiempo, Garry moriría.

Ib lloró al pensar en ello y Garry le dio un beso en la frente. Le dijo que siguiera sin él, que acabase con Mary ahora que estaba entretenida, que a él no le pasaría nada... Garry se apoyó contra la pared a duras penas y le dio el mechero que llevaba a Ib, que ella cogió dudosa y guardó.

La chica se acercó, cogió a Garry de ambos costados del rostro y le besó tiernamente.

Sintió en sus manos lágrimas de aquel chico que tanto quería y salió corriendo para buscar a Mary.

Ella sentía que se le nublaba la vista, estaba llorando.

Por las escaleras encontró otro pétalo.

Entró a una pequeña sala con unas plantas barrando el paso hacia unas escaleras, una puerta y en medio estaba Mary.

Otro pétalo acababa de ser arrancado.

Ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas a la niña rubia que no arrancase ningún pétalo más.

Mary se giró con un rostro triste y una pequeña lágrima escurrió por su rostro.

La rubia sonrió cruelmente mientras lloraba.

"**Tú solo puedes estar conmigo… Seremos amigas para siempre."**

Arrancó el último pétalo, tiró el tallo de la rosa al suelo y salió corriendo de la casa por la pequeña puerta.

Ib se quedó sorprendida en el lugar, hasta que recordó a Garry y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia donde él se encontraba.

Bajó y se encontró a su amado apoyado contra la pared sin respirar, sin pulso.

Se dejó caer a su lado, aceptando que él murió, que no volvería más y rompió a llorar.

Se abrazó al cuerpo inerte del hombre y seguidamente se levantó y subió de nuevo enfurecida.

Quemó las plantas que obstruían el paso y subió a la habitación de arriba, donde al final de ésta vio un cuadro algo rasgado.

El cuadro de Mary.

La niña llorando y enrabiada corrió hacia el cuadro y encendió el mechero.

Justo en ese momento subió Mary y gritó que no lo hiciera.

Ib sonrió como lo había hecho un rato antes Mary mientras lloraba y prendió fuego al cuadro.

Mary fue envuelta en llamas y en apenas dos segundos fue reducida a escombros.

Ib cayó al suelo exhausta.

Sola.

Salió de la habitación, recogió todos los pétalos azules que vio en la anterior sala y salió de la casa llorando por la pérdida de Garry.

Abrió la casa rosa y encontró un pasadizo que llevaba directamente al museo.

Entre sorprendida y perdida se dio una vuelta por el museo encontrando la forma de salir de ahí.

Se encontró con el gran cuadro en donde empezó todo y se dio cuenta de que podía traspasarlo.

Justamente cuando iba a saltar escuchó una voz llamándola.

Garry.

Ella se giró confundida, ese no podía ser Garry.

Él le tendía la mano dulcemente pero ella se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

Él estaba muerto, ella lo vio. Entonces eso sería un espejismo de aquel lugar.

Ignorando los gritos de "Garry" saltó del cuadro.

Al abrir los ojos Ib no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido desde su entrada a aquel mundo paralelo y después de unos segundos de confusión decidió dar un paseo por el museo.

Había un cuadro de una mujer muy hermosa vestida de rojo que parecía sonreírle.

Ib siguió caminando hasta encontrar un cuadro particular.

Se puso delante de él para observarlo mejor.

Era un hombre joven, con el cabello lila, una chaqueta rasgada y una camiseta verdosa.

Yacía muerto o dormido apoyado contra una pared con pétalos azules a su alrededor.

Por alguna extraña razón Ib comenzó a llorar y al buscar en sus bolsillos un pañuelo encontró unos pétalos azules.

Se quedó sorprendida y acto seguido miró al cuadro.

De alguna forma su memoria volvió al ver de nuevo ese cuadro y cayó de rodillas ante él.

Lo recordaba de nuevo, a Garry.

Comenzó a llorar descontroladamente y se rasguñaba las piernas.

La madre de la niña apareció asustada por al escuchar el llanto. Le preguntó qué pasaba, pero la niña seguía llorando.

La castaña agarró los pétalos y se dio cuenta de que llevaba una rosa roja sobresaliendo del bolsillo de su camiseta.

Enrabiada arrancó todos los pétalos y la tiró lo más lejos que pudo de ella.

Seguidamente cayó desmayada al suelo.

Al despertar se encontraba en el regazo de su madre estirada en un rinconcito del museo.

Le preguntó si estaba mejor pero ella tenía la mirada perdida, estaba demasiado dolida como para hablar.

Giró la cabeza para ver el cuadro de su amado de nuevo cuando vio que ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba el antiguo cuadro.

Ib se incorporó un poco confundida y se fijó que en la recepción del museo había un jarrón con dos bellas rosas, una roja y otra azul.

La niña se levantó de un salto de donde estaba, mareándose un poco.

"¿Cómo está? ¿Mejor?"

Ib se quedó petrificada y escuchó que su madre le decía que sí, pero algo preocupada.

Ib se giró y al ver quien era saltó a los brazos de aquel hombre entre confundida y feliz.

Garry la abrazaba felizmente mientras reía.

Ella le preguntó qué pasó y él tan solo le dijo que lo último que recordaba fue lo que pasó en el pasillo del Sketch Book.

La madre vio sonreír feliz a su hija, se despidió y pidió a Garry que cuidase de ella.

Ib miró confundida como su madre se iba y Garry le besó la cabeza.

Salieron del museo mientras él le explicaba que cuando ella cayó desmayada él despertó en el museo y al seguir caminando vio que una niña estaba desmayada, se acercó y ayudo a la madre a llevarla hacia una esquinita y se preocupó por ella.

Él ya conocía a su madre desde hacía un tiempo, ambos frecuentaban el museo y ya se conocían, por eso mismo dejó que Ib fuera a tomar un helado junto a él.

Ella estaba feliz junto a su amado.

Junto a Garry.

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Cuídense~ Y dejen hermosos review :DDD


End file.
